No, You're the Bottom Bitch!
by waffleseggsbacon
Summary: Sparks fly as weapons and personalities clash. Lightning and Fang can't stop fighting each other as they brawl all the way to the bedroom where they find that they're both power tops. Obviously smut. You have been warned.


**NO, YOU'RE THE BOTTOM BITCH!**

**a FLight fanfic.**

Both women were completely painted in blood. Their clothes, skin, hair, everything was dripping with warm, red blood. Fang had a wicked grin on her face. She clearly wanted a fight from the pink haired soldier. Lightning's temper was a hell fire and the burning sun in the unbearable heat was like a flamethrower to an already lit dynamite stack. If magical L'cie powers came with laser eye beams, Lightning would've blasted a hole into Fang's head. The former Guardian Corps officer was _this close_ to exploding and all it would take to push her into a blind rage was a drop of a feather.

Fang dropped more than a feather. The woman just dropped another bomb on top.

"Well Sunshine… " Fang mocked, "Nice job with that Behemoth King back there! Great call! But how about we switch roles for just a sec? I'll play commando and you can focus on a completely new job. I've got an idea! How's laundry maid sound?" Fang's sarcasm soaked the insult and flung it straight into Lightning's face.

"Ohhhh boy…" Sazh groaned. "Watch out now, things are gonna get ugly."

Faster than the speed of light, Lightning pulled her weapon out of its holster and made a mad dash at Fang. Fang's reaction time was a tad too slow and before the Pulsian knew it, Fang was flying in the air, smarting from a blow where Lightning had bashed with the handle of her gunblade.

The rest of the party could only watch in bewilderment at the sight of Lightning and Fang trying to rip each other's throats out. But the meltdown was inevitable. Vanille, Hope, Sazh, and Snow knew that both warriors had been passive aggressively fighting each other for the role of the leader.

**BACK IN THE RECENT PAST...**

In the beginning, everyone agreed Lightning would guide the team. Lightning was a natural and immediately called all the shots with a commanding presence even though she was as clueless to what they were trying to do as the rest of the crew. When Fang joined in, the Pulsian seemed friendly enough… at first.

But as situations got dangerous and time was running out, it was clear that Lightning was stressed out and overworking herself. Meanwhile, Fang quietly waited, taking her time to see if Lightning was the knowledgeable commander that everyone treated her as. Sazh and Hope were terrified of Lighting's backhand, Lightning had Snow whipped, and Vanille gave Lightning a lot of space so she'd have a head start to run… just in case. Fang was the only one who had absolutely no fear of the cold, gunblade wielding soldier. In fact, Fang slowly got more and more rebellious as the team kept getting lost, barely escaping life threatening ordeals.

Fang wanted a piece of Lightning.

Most recently in the past, Fang would purposely try to get on Lightning's nerves. A smart ass comment here, a goofy facial expression there, Fang was cracking jokes and snarking like there was no tomorrow. More than once did Lightning stop walking, turn around, and yelled at Fang to shut the fuck up. To which Fang reacted by giving Lightning a big dumb smile.

Then Lightning punched her.

As Fang was sprawled out on the floor, the Pulsian was defiant. She shot Lightning a wink and a grin, which disturbed the soldier. She ignored the amazon and walked away, trying to keep a stoic expression on her face.

"_Hah! I think I saw a crack in that armor of yours, pinkie!"_ Thought Fang.

**TODAY...**

Today's morning was off to a bad start. The team had to throw away their breakfast scraps of meat after Hope got a severe case of food poisoning. Snow carried the dying boy and they continued to travel with no breakfast. When the clock hit 12 PM, the sun shined at its brightest and it became too hot to live. While Fang and Vanille was used to this kind of weather, the ex-Cocoon residents had to take off their jackets.

It was miserable and the team kept getting attacked by agitated beasts that came out of nowhere. They were like pesky flies only much deadlier and Lightning was doing all she can to keep her teammates from being killed. It got so bad, that the team had to strategize how they were going to set up camp while being mauled left and right. Lightning and Fang took fighting and hunting duties. Vanille offered to set up camp and take care of Hope while Sazh and Snow were assigned to cook for everyone. All day long, Lightning and Fang fought the monsters off, throwing the carcass meat off to the side for Snow and Sazh to take care of. It was already late afternoon, hotter than hell, and the party couldn't travel very far at all due to the endless barrage of monster attacks. It was as if the fal'Cie had a divine hand in sending waves and waves of obstacles to piss everybody off.

And then finally! Lightning and Fang were finally able to take a break. No more monsters. It all stopped. Sazh welcomed the women home to give them a nice hot soup of roasted beast meat boiled in water and herbs. Fang sighed loudly in disappointment.

"This tastes like mush, but it's better than nothing." Fang said as she reluctantly sipped the soup.

"Hey, Hey now! I'm a GREAT cook! But give me a break! I got no salt, no spices, I gotta work with nothin! We'll be eatin mush 'till it's all over for us!" Sazh exclaimed.

"It's not going to be over for us…" Lightning growled. "We'll beat the fal'Cie, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah-heah!" Hollered Snow, "That's the spirit, sis! We're heroes! And as heroes, we're gotta save the day! Heroes always save the day! It's our destiny!"

"Don't call me sis!" Lightning snarled, clearly annoyed that the two actually agreed on something. That and Lightning spent the whole day fighting monsters with her search party going nowhere. Her temper was pretty damn short at this point.

BOOM!

A sound was heard in the distance. The ground sent small but noticeable shockwaves underneath their feet.

"You hear that?" Sazh said as he quickly started to panic.

BOOM! The sound was much closer, but nobody could see anything that far.

"There it is again!" Sazh exclaimed. "Aw shit, something reeeeal bad is comin! I say, we betta move our asses outta…"

**CRASH!**

All of a sudden, the BIGGEST Behemoth King that anyone had ever seen charged out of nowhere. Tearing down the tents and stomping out the campfire, the Behemoth King destroyed the peace. Lightning and Fang immediately ran into battle, completely pissed off that this bastard wrecked all of their nice things. Now, they had no more nice things.

"SNOW! Activate sentinel mode and protect everyone!" Yelled Lightning.

"You got it, sis!" Snow shouted back.

"DON'T CALL ME SIS!" Lightning roared as she smashed her gunblade into the Behemoth King's arm.

"Sorry sis! I forgot!" Yelled Snow as he summoned Steel Guard and used his body as a shield for Vanille, Hope, and Sazh.

Lightning and Fang jumped into the battle and were yelling orders at each other, expecting the other warrior to follow. Both promptly ignored the other's command and each did her own thing. If they had worked together and juggled commando and ravager roles to stagger, the battle against the Behemoth King would've finished much faster. Instead, with their frustration, stubbornness, impatience, and the scorching sun beating on their backs, Lightning and Fang operated as separate machines. The warriors sliced, hacked, and stabbed the monster for what seemed like an hour.

Finally, Lightning had enough and she wanted to strike the area that Fang was already attacking- the King's chest.

_"What the hell is taking her so long?! Tear out the heart already!" _Lightning thought angrily.

Lightning sided way too close to Fang and Fang got caught off balance.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Shouted Fang.

"You're too damn slow!" Snapped Lightning.

"I got this, so back off and attack the head!" Fang snapped back.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lightning growled as both her gunblade and Fang's lance finally tore a huge hole into the King's chest.

The King screamed and Lightning raised her gunblade to pierce the heart.

"What the hell, WHOA! LIGHT! STO… "But before Fang could finish her sentence, an endless burst of blood blasted into her with the force and speed of a fire hose. Both Lightning and Fang fell to the ground, completely drenched in thick, red blood.

The Behemoth King continued to scream at an eardrum-piercing, headache inducing volume as it kept spilling blood. The sight was horrifying and everyone was speechless. Finally, the Behemoth King croaked.

Lightning and Fang were disgusted at the mess. From head to toe, they were both bright red and desperately wanted a way to wash off the grime. Lightning tried to wipe off the muck from her arms and clothes, but it was already stained. They needed a bath.

Fang shot a look at Lightning that read "Way to go, jerk". She had to nip at Lightning's nerves. It was too much fun and Fang wanted revenge.

"Well Sunshine… " Fang mocked, "Nice job with that Behemoth King back there! Great call! But how about we switch roles for just a sec? I'll play commando and you can focus on a completely new job. I've got an idea! How's laundry maid sound?"

WHAM!

Fang went flying and Lightning chased after the Pulse native to smash the shit out of her.

Both Fang and Lightning dropped their weapons so that they could feel their fists graze and pound the opponent's skin. Such close combat was much more satisfying as Lightning and Fang were just pure animals at this point. Their fight soon took to the ground as Fang was lying on her back and Lighting climbed on top to land a thousand punches into Fang's pretty face. Fang grabbed Lightning's back and flipped her. When Lightning was on her back, she grabbed a hold of Fang's arms and immediately flipped Fang over before Fang could take advantage of her position. Soon, it became a struggle over who would give up first.

"Stop! Stop! The both of you!" Vanille screamed. She chanted Cura and then shot the spell at the warriors. Glowing green light and chimes were heard as the magic healed the damage that the women did to each other. As they healed, Lightning and Fang slowly realized how their fight was a waste of time and energy. Lightning reluctantly pushed Fang away as Fang growled back and gave Lightning her trademark grin.

"Alright! That's enough now! We got shit to do tomorrow and we sure as hell don't have the time to be fightin each other! I say we take up camp! Right here, right now! We're gonna eat! Go to sleep! And move our asses the next mornin! That'll be it!" Sazh announced.

"Right." Lightning responded with a quiet tone. "You're right. It's been an awful day. You guys stay here and watch out for each other, prepare our campsite. I'm gonna head out and find a pond somewhere. Get cleaned up."

"Me too. This is disgusting." Fang said, frowning at how her blue sari was now dyed with a dark, dark red color.

"Well then, you two can both get a wash at a pool somewhere!" Vanille squeaked. "And please! Don't go killing each other! We need you both alive!"

Lightning answered with a grunt and Fang winked back at Vanille.

"Don't you worry, Vanille! I'll come back all nice and clean. I can't promise the same about Lightning though..."

Lightning lightly smacked Fang's shoulder with a growl and Fang could only muster an evil grin at the response. Sazh and Vanille sighed at the warrior's spat.

**LATER THAT NIGHT, UNDER A BRIGHT MOON...**

The team had an unspoken rule about splitting up. Never travel alone. When going to the bathroom, always have at least one other person to make sure no monster disturbs you while you're doing your business. Always watch out for your companion's back. It was this rule that seemingly enforced Lightning and Fang from going out on their own. The two warriors left the rest of the party to find any body of water randomly littered around Gran Pulse.

"Hey sunshine! It's not too far from here, but there's a narrow path that leads into a valley. Inside, there's a huge pond plus a couple smaller ones. We can wash up there." Fang told Lightning. "C'mon! Follow me!"

Lightning didn't like that Fang was leading but she wasn't familiar with Gran Pulse as much as Fang was. With much reluctance, Lightning followed the amazon. There was a tense feeling in the space between them and Lightning felt her anger starting to rise. She was embarrassed that it was Fang guiding the way instead of her. To Lightning, it was a mark against her pride as a leader.

When they finally reached the area, Fang shot a smug smile at Lightning. The two women began to loosen their weapons from their sides and placed them in a nearby spot.

"There now! It's not so hard letting someone else take charge for once, eh? Once we get back, maybe I could be the one calling the shots." Said Fang.

Lightning gritted her teeth. "Fine."

"Whoa? Really? I thought you'd put up more of a fight there, sunshine!"

"You obviously know Gran Pulse better than I do. So when we get back, you can lead." Lightning said. It pained her to admit it and she hated how she had to give up her power and let someone else guide her. But still, she had to do it. It was the most efficient way to get across this alien land for the good of the party.

"But the minute you fuck up, I'm kicking your ass to the back, got it?" Lightning threatened.

Fang's grin got even wider and she approached Lightning with a fearless, sly aura. Lightning was surprised by Fang's sudden boldness and the tension between them rose at an all time high. The feeling bewildered Lightning and the soldier backed away slowly as Fang came closer. Their eyes were locked into a staring contest and before they knew it, both women's feet sloshed into a small, freshwater pond. The blood from their boots started to spread into the water.

"Just because I'm backing up, doesn't mean I'm gonna let you use me as your doormat." Lightning said with a low growl. She allowed Fang to invade her personal space. If Fang decided to act beyond that and touch her, Lightning would more than welcome it. The soldier was hungry for another fight. Her speed and skills versus Fang's brute strength thrilled Lightning but she would never say that out loud.

"You want a piece of me?" Lightning said with a cool tone.

"Yeah." Whispered Fang with lust and desire in her voice.

"Then let's end this once and for all. We can finish our fight right where we left off." Lightning declared.

With that announcement, Lightning made the first move. She had to. Fang was the stronger one so the soldier knew she'd have to make up for that disadvantage by dealing blows before Fang could even think. The soldier tackled the amazon as hard as she could, pushing her into the shallow edges of the pond. Fang fell on her back as Lightning slammed her body into Fang's. Just as Lightning was about to raise her fists, Fang grabbed the soldier's arms to prevent her from punching. Lightning snarled as she struggled to break out of Fang's grasp.

"_I was too damn slow! Fuck!" _Lightning cursed herself in her head.

"Just because I'm on the bottom, doesn't make me your bitch." Fang teased with a smirk. Lightning decided to try something different. She couldn't do any damage with her hands being held back by the Pulsian's grip. Lightning started to stand up and hoped that Fang would get up too. That way, Lightning could body slam her into the ground again. But that didn't happen. As soon as the amazon stood up, she suddenly grabbed Lightning's arms and body in a tight bear hug. Their faces grazing each other, side by side as Lightning struggled again to get out of Fang's arms.

"Fuck you!" Lightning grunted as she squirmed and grinded against Fang's body.

"My, Lightning! I'm flattered!" Fang teased again and then she body slammed Lightning right into the middle of the mini pool. The amazon was still embracing Lightning in the strongest bear hug the soldier had ever felt. They were both completely submerged underwater as Fang anchored Lightning to the bottom of the pool. The blood from their hair, skin, and clothes started to wash off a bit. Lightning twisted and turned but it was useless. She stopped struggling and waited. Suddenly, Lightning knocked her skull into Fang's face, causing Fang to jerk back and loosen her grip.

Fang released her arms from Lightning's body and both women swam to the top. They reemerged at the surface, gasping for breath. Lightning took advantage and quickly put her arm around Fang's neck, choking her. As Fang placed both of her hands on Lightning's arm to pull it off, Lightning used her other hand to grab Fang's right wrist and twisted it behind the amazon's back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Easy there, sunshine!" Fang grunted. "Give me a scrub too, eh?"

Lightning held the amazon tight, forcing Fang underwater for a minute, pulling her up to let the Pulsian take a breath, and painfully yanking her wrist in different angles to prevent Fang from breaking out of the grasp. By distracting her with things like this, Fang wouldn't be able to focus on pushing Lightning away. As they continued to struggle at the surface, Lightning whispered into Fang's ear.

"Say it. Say you give up. Tell me that I'm the better fighter, and I'll let you go."

"Nope! That ain't gonna happen!" Fang said confidently and she chomped down on Lightning's arm.

"FUCK!" Lightning yelped and she quickly let go of Fang and pushed her away. The soldier examined her arm. There were red teeth marks and it drew a little blood. "You savage…" Lightning growled.

Fang gave an evil chuckle and licked the blood off her lips. "Yummy."

Lightning scrambled out of the water, soaking wet, "You're a fucking animal!" She shouted.

Fang only laughed in response and the amazon took a deep breath. She then dived to the bottom of the pool, disappearing from Lighting's sight.

Lightning waited. There was no way she was going to jump into the mini pool. The water was now red from all the blood that washed off the warriors when they fought each other. Fang was practically a shark down there. Lightning made a mental plan in her head. The minute Fang got to the surface to take another breath, Lightning would attack right where Fang would appear. Lightning took off her boots, gloves, and socks, placing them to the side. The soldier then unzipped her red turtle neck and pulled it off of her slick body, placing it on top of a large rock. Her clothes would definitely need a good scrub but at least her skin and hair was mostly clean of the behemoth's blood. With nothing else on but her underwear and shorts, Lightning prepared herself for Fang's next move.

Sure enough, Fang broke the surface of the water to take another breath and Lightning dived right in. The soldier's arms grasped around Fang's sides and hooked on to the amazon's sari. But Fang slipped out of Lightning's arms and escaped underneath her as the sari loosened and floated off of Fang's body. Just as the sly amazon was about to swim away, Lightning quickly grabbed at Fang's bra to pull her back… or she would have, but the Pulsian was in the nude. There was nothing to grab at so all Lightning felt was her fingers grazing Fang's naked back. Lightning looked around to see Fang's underwear floating about.

Fang let herself sink to the bottom. Using her strong legs, she pushed herself off the ground and used the increase in speed to swim right into Lightning. Lightning tried to catch Fang but as soon as her arms embraced her, the force of Fang's strength pushed both of them towards the shallow end of the pool. They hit the wet sands and they emerged out of the red pond, breathing heavy from all the energy they spent fighting each other. But Fang wasn't done. She staggered off the ground and clumsily tackled into Lightning once more, landing the both of them into a separate body of water. The two wrestled each other in the crystal blue waters of the new pond. Lightning struggled against Fang as the Pulsian kept pushing Lightning back towards the sandy edge of the blue pond. Lightning dealt desperate punches and elbows bashes into Fang's sides. The amazon took the hits and was clearly feeling the blows so she decided to end the struggle once and for all. With all of her might, Fang shoved Lighting away with a bit of Aero magic, the winds cutting through the water and striking Lighting, right into her stomach. Lightning reeled back in pain and immediately swam away from Fang. The two quickly swam towards the shore of the pond to take a breather.

Lightning was crawling on all fours on the beach of the pond and coughed the water out of her lungs. As the soldier wiped the spit and freshwater off of her mouth, she looked over at Fang who looked stunning in the moonlight. With her eyes closed, Fang was sprawled out on her back; her arms spread out, her body sinking into the sand with the lower part of her body submerged in the shallow waters. Fang's chest rapidly rose up and down as the amazon tried to catch her breath. "A break…" Fang gasped, "Let's have a quick break! That was round one!" Fang had used every ounce of her strength in her last attack and she needed a recharge. Lightning needed one too, but she couldn't let this opportunity go.

Lightning desperately wanted a piece of Fang.

Fang was vulnerable and was just laying there. Lightning forced herself to get up, to dominate Fang. The soldier crawled over and straddled the Pulsian, her legs locked next to Fang's. The two never looked away from each other as Lightning held down Fang's wrists against the sand.

"I told you…" Fang said, "Just because you're on top of me, that doesn't…"

"Shut up." Lightning commanded. And the soldier firmly pressed her lips against the amazon's in a furious kiss. Tongues lashing, lips bitten, teeth nibbling soft skin, the two tasted each other and Fang moaned into the kiss. Finally, Lightning broke away from Fang and gazed into her eyes with hunger. Lightning released her grip and the amazon immediately sat up straight. With quick dexterity, Fang unhooked Lightning's bra and ripped it off of her. Fang then pulled her gaze away from Lightning's baby blue eyes and stared at the soldier's shorts. The amazon grabbed at the zipper and pulled it down. She tried to slip the clothing off of Light's torso. Placing her hands around the hem, Lightning helped Fang pull down her shorts and panties in one forceful yank.

To Fang's surprise and delight, Lightning sported a trim, rose-colored bush on her pussy, the same color as her hair.

"Wow." Fang said. "The rug matches the drapes…."

Lightning blushed and forced a rough kiss against Fang's lips to shut her up. Light reached down to her ankles to grab at her pants and underwear which fell to her feet. The soldier flung the clothes into the distance and resumed her attention to the gorgeous brunette. Tired but horny, Lightning collapsed on top of Fang and the amazon fell on her back again. The two of them just laid there, feeling each other's body heat, each woman wanting to claim the other as her bitch. But they both needed to catch a breath and let their bodies regain energy. Fang pushed Lightning off of her and they laid next to each other, side by side. They turned to face each other, their hands feeling up the curves and muscles of their tired bodies as they made out. They were getting high off of each other's lust, kissing and moaning softly into wet skin. Their bodies relaxed as their lovemaking was gentle, but not for long...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

That was exhausting to write. Geeeeeez...  
Anyways, I'm curious to know what you guys think. Who's gonna top? Lightning or Fang? Let me know either through the comments or a pm.  
Next chapter is going to be explicit smut.


End file.
